Irracional
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [One-Shot]: Todos alguna vez hemos tenido ese miedo irracional al rechazo. Aquel que se presenta cuando queremos confesarle nuestros sentimientos a esa persona y que ésta no nos corresponda. Claire Redfield no era la excepción, y menos cuando se trata de cierto agente del gobierno. [Cleon] [Leve AU].


**N/a: ¡Muy buenas a todos/as los/as que estén leyendo esto. De nuevo aquí con otro One-shot pero de otro fandom. Así es, con esto creo que doy iniciado mi recorrido por el fandom de RE. Siempre quise escribir algo con respecto a la franquicia; pero como llevo actualizando un fic de FNAF, no había podido concretar mi deseo (?)... Bueno, hasta ahora :v.**

 **Lo que leerán a continuación, es algo que me sucedió a mi personalmente durante el trayecto de estos días. Al principio iba a subirlo utilizando personajes del fandom al que pertenezco. Sin embargo, pensé: ¿Por qué no aprovechar este momento de inspiración para usar una de mis parejas favoritas de este hermoso y maravilloso Survival Horror? ¡Y he aquí el resultado, señores!**

 **Obviamente el final que leerán, difiere mucho de la realidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Resident Evil, la saga de zombies, armas biológicas y virus, es propiedad de Capcom. Sólo la historia es de mi propiedad. Sepan que esto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jamás creyó sentirse así de esa manera. Y mucho menos por alguien a quien conocía desde hacía varios años. Ella era la típica chica que no le agradaba usar faldas o vestidos, incluso alegaba que nunca usaría ninguna de esas cosas en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, parada frente a un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta tres dedos arriba de la rodilla colgado en un perchero en la puerta de su armario. Lo había comprado varios días antes, y sólo para impresionarlo a él.

 _"Lindo vestido..."_ , fue todo el alago que él le había dicho aquella noche en la que habían salido a cenar en grupo con los demás.

Aunque claro, aquel castaño de ojos azules era el típico sujeto que nunca se daría cuenta de lo que tiene frente a sus ojos, y eso la pelirroja lo había comprobado tiempo antes, cuando cierta mujer misteriosa de rasgos asiáticos se había cruzado en su camino la misma noche en la que tuvieron que sobrevivir contra una horda de zombis.

Claro que en aquel entonces a ella no le importó en lo absoluto, después de todo, él le había salvado la vida en Raccoon City y desde ese entonces habían tenido una larga y excelente amistad durante todo ese tiempo.

Si, ella lo consideró su amigo durante mucho, hasta que un día sin querer, se había percatado de que en su corazón había despertado otro tipo de sentimientos hacia él, sentimientos que creyó que nunca iba a volver a sentir en toda su vida por alguien.

Había pasado tantas noches sin poder dormir bien a causa de que en su mente siempre se imaginaba al ex policía acorralándola contra la pared, confesándole que sabía lo que ella sentía por él y que él también la amaba, para luego sellar aquella confesión en un profundo beso; hasta incluso, había soñado con él reiteradas veces. ¡Cuánto deseaba que ese instante se hiciera realidad alguna vez!

O eso era lo que había anhelado, hasta aquella tarde de Sábado lluvioso, en donde había ido a visitarlo a su casa, para luego verlo salir con aquella mujer atractiva en su coche. Claire se había detenido abruptamente observando todo desde la acera de enfrente, y él ni siquiera la había visto - o eso creyó - .

Y fue así como esa tarde había vuelto a su departamento toda empapada y llorando desconsoladamente, azotando la puerta de entrada y arrojando con furia sobre la pequeña mesita del living aquella caja de bombones que había comprado esa misma mañana para él; la misma se había destrozado por el fuerte impacto y su contenido había quedado casi totalmente desparramado por todo el lugar.

Desde ese día, no tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de responder las reiteradas llamadas del agente que le llegaban a su móvil.

\- Soy una estúpida - se dijo a sí misma luego de salir de su habitación e irse a desplomar en pijama sobre el sofá blanco de cuero. Sintió su pecho oprimirse al recordar el momento y se abrazó a sus piernas, mientras que gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas caían copiosamente por sus mejillas.

De niña, su madre le había dicho que jamás derramara lágrimas por un hombre, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Estaba derramando lágrimas por él, por alguien que ni siquiera sabía si algún día se fijaría en ella, una simple chica ordinaria amante de las motocicletas.

\- Si tan solo fuera tan hermosa como ella.

 _"Lo eres, Claire. Eres tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Y ni siquiera lo digo porque seas hermana de Chris Redfield, sino porque es cierto. ¡Eres preciosa! Y ninguna de las tantas mujeres con las que León ha salido te llegaría jamás a los talones..."_

Recordó una de las tantas charlas que había tenido con Jill cada vez que ella la llamaba lloriqueando a mitad de la noche por el mismo asunto. Incluso, una parte en su interior pensó que fastidiaba a la castaña por eso.

 _"Si quieres algo, debes luchar por ello. No tengas miedo de arriesgarte. Tienes poco por perder y mucho por ganar. ¡Vamos, Claire! ¡Arriesgate! Con decírselo no perderás nada..."_

Sherry Birkin. Aquella dulce niña rubia que había rescatado años atrás en ese infierno y a la que había prometido cuidar apenas regresase de buscar a su hermano, tenía toda la razón. Si quería ganarse el corazón de Kennedy, debía de luchar por él.

Pero había otra parte de ella que tenía miedo. Si, el típico miedo irracional al rechazo era lo que en una parte la frenaba a decirle lo que sentía. Tenía tanto miedo de decirle y que la terminara rechazando que hasta por un momento creyó que no soportaría tal cosa.

Si, Claire Redfield, la chica que se había enfrentado a decenas y decenas de infectados, las armas biológicas más atroces y a un sujeto demente con delirios de grandeza, tenía miedo al rechazo.

Sin embargo, sino le decía, había riesgo de perderlo para siempre; debía elegir entonces.

La pelirroja estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido del timbre la regresó al mundo real.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, Claire, León.

En ese instante el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué hacía León Kennedy tocando a su puerta a altas horas de la noche?

Se levantó nerviosa a abrirle. Al verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente; incluso hasta sus rodillas temblaban a la vez que sentía la falta de aliento.

\- León, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Sucedió algo...?

\- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, Redfield?!

\- ¿Huh?

El castaño la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente.

\- ¡Me tuviste preocupado todos estos días! ¿Por qué demonios no respondiste a mis llamadas? ¡Creí que te había sucedido algo!

Claire se sorprendió de escuchar al castaño tan angustiado por ella. De todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, nunca lo había visto así de esa forma.

La ojiazul bajó la mirada apenada.

\- León, yo...

\- ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa así! ¡Juro que me moriría si algo te pasara, Claire!

Ella levantó la vista y se percató de que los ojos del agente estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué?

El castaño apartó la mirada repentinamente.

\- Por nada.

\- ¿Nada? - preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Pero el contrario no le respondió. Es más, estaba a punto de irse sin razón aparente cuando volteó a decir algo que no estaba seguro si era adecuado decirlo en aquel momento.

\- Te amo.

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon al oírle. Pues era algo que no daba crédito a creer.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste. ¡Te amo! Siempre te amé. Por eso es que siempre me preocupo tanto por tí. He perdido a tantos amigos que no soportaría perder a la persona más importante para mí en esta vida.

Ella retrocedió apenas.

\- Debe ser una broma - ironizó con una sonrisa.

\- No lo es. Lo que acabo de decirte es verdad.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ella?

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Vamos, León! El otro día te vi salir de tu casa en tu coche junto con ella. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que entre tú y ella no...?

\- ¿Te refieres a Ada? - la pelirroja asintió.- Ella no significa nada para mí...- Redfield frunció el ceño con intriga.- De hecho, creo que nunca significó nada.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué?

\- Porque creí que si me enamoraba de ella, me olvidaría de tí...- se sentó en el sofá quedando ella parada frente a él.- Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, de destruír esta amistad que ha crecido durante estos años. E-es que, ¡mírate! Eres tan tierna y ruda a la vez, sabes valerte por tí misma, incluso prefieres arriesgar tu vida para salvar la de los demás. ¡Eres una mujer perfecta con todas las letras, Claire! Una mujer fuerte y luchadora, y esas son una de las tantas cualidades por las cuales me he enamorado de tí.

Se levantó abrúptamente de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

\- Eres tan valiosa para mí que si llegara a hacerte el más mínimo daño, nunca me lo perdonaría en la vida.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse nuevamente y de tal forma que por un instante creyó que se le saldría del pecho. El tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su aroma masculino, la ponía a temblequear como gelatina de pies a cabeza.

El castaño tomó la mejilla sonrosada de ella con ternura. Volvió a contemplar cada facción de aquel precioso rostro mientras que ella cerraba sus ojos, estremeciéndose ante el contacto de su piel con el roce de los dedos del ex policía.

\- León...

\- Díme que me detenga y lo haré - le susurró con una voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no te detendré? - preguntó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

\- Porque sé que tú también me amas y que no harás nada por frenarme - respondió con toda seguridad.

Claire abrió sus párpados de repente al escucharlo y se apartó un tanto alterada. Kennedy sonrió de lado al percatarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

\- Vamos, Redfield. ¿Crees que nunca lo noté? ¿Crees que jamás iba a darme cuenta de la forma en que me miras o ese sonrojo que tienes en estos momentos en tu cara? Se te nota, Claire. Se te nota y mucho.

 _"Claire, Claire, Claire. Ya todos lo saben. El único que aún no está enterado es él mismo. O quizás, tal vez ya lo sepa. Estas cosas se notan. Y si él no se da cuenta de lo que sientes, es porque es un completo imbécil que no te merece..."_

Al final su querida amiga, Rebecca Chambers, había estado en lo cierto. ¿Cómo es que pudo haber sido tan tonta de no darse cuenta de lo bastante obvia que había sido todo ese tiempo?

Rio mentalmente al saber que el agente no era ningún completo imbécil después de todo.

\- Dí que me amas, Claire. Dímelo y juro que nunca te dejaré.

La aludida separó sus labios temblorosamente apenas para responder.

\- T-te amo, León - dijo con nerviosismo y sonrojada. El castaño de ojos azules ahogó una risilla antes de deshacerse de la distancia entre ambos con un cálido beso en los labios. Minutos después, cuando se apartó de ella, notó las lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de la ojiazul.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? - inquirió secándoselas con ternura con sus pulgares.

\- Porque me siento feliz de saber que el hombre que amo me corresponde.

Kennedy sólo sonrió de forma serena mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le depositaba un beso en la frente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Bueno, eso es todo. No sé si plasmé bien las personalidades de estos dos personajes. Háganmelo saber para así tenerlo en cuenta para otro futuro fic.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, puse que León era castaño porque me basé en el color de cabello que tenía en RE2. Sinceramente, no sé porqué los de Capcom le han ido cambiando el color en las distintas entregas y/o películas en las que sale; a menos que le guste teñirse (?) :v.**

 **¡Que tengan unas felices fiestas!**


End file.
